1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a combined range laser scanner and method for electro-optically reading indicia such as bar codes having parts of different light reflectivity. More particularly, the subject invention pertains to a combined range laser scanner and method as described which utilizes two or more laser diode optical illumination systems focused at different working ranges. One preferred embodiment comprises two laser optical illumination systems, a first system optimized for contact operation, and a second system optimized for longer distance scanning, and the two laser scanning systems are integrated into one combined range laser scanner.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The increased use of bar code symbols to identify products, particularly in retail businesses, has resulted in the development of various bar code reading systems. Many users of bar code readers require portable hand-held scanners which place a premium on small size, lightweight and low power consumption requirements for the devices. One such system is a laser scanning bar code reading system as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,831, commonly assigned to the same assignee as the present patent application.
The laser scanning system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,831 includes a portable hand-held scanning head which may be embodied in various shapes but preferably has a gun shaped housing made of lightweight plastic. A handle and barrel portion are provided to house the various components of the scanning system therein. Within the barrel portion are mounted a miniature light source, a miniature optic train including focusing lenses and a scanning system for directing light from the light source across a bar code symbol, and miniature sensing means for detecting reflected light from the bar code symbol being scanned.
The miniature light source can comprise a laser tube such as a coaxial helium neon laser tube, or an LED, or preferably a semiconductor laser diode which is considerably smaller and lighter than a laser tube, thus reducing the required size and weight of the scanning head and making the scanning head easier to handle and more maneuverable. Light generated by the light source passes through the optic train which directs the beam onto the scanning system which is mounted within the barrel portion of the scanning head. The scanning system sweeps the laser beam across-the bar code symbol and comprises at least one scanning stepping motor or resonating or vibrating bar or scanner for sweeping the beam lengthwise across the symbol, and may comprise two motors wherein the second motor sweeps the beam widthwise across the symbol. Light reflecting mirrors are mounted on the motor shaft or shafts to direct the beam through the outlet port to the symbol.
A sensing circuit then detects and processes the light reflected from the symbol and generally comprises a photodetector element such as a semiconductor photodiode. The user positions the hand-held unit so the scan pattern traverses the symbol to be read, and the photodetector element produces serial electrical signals to be processed for identifying the bar code. A signal processing circuit for a bar code produces a signal which is directed to a bar pattern decoder circuit for decoding the bar pattern.
The reader unit can have a movable trigger employed to allow the user to activate the light beam and detector circuitry when pointed at the symbol to be read, thereby conserving battery life if the unit is self-powered. The lightweight plastic housing contains the laser light source, the detector, the optics, signal processing circuitry, a CPU and a battery. The reader is designed to be aimed at a bar code symbol by the user from a position where the reader is spaced from the symbol, i.e., not touching the symbol or moving across the symbol. Typically, this type of hand-held bar code reader is specified to operate in the range of perhaps several inches. Alternatively, the scanning can be performed automatically without any human interface or intervention.
Current prior art laser scanners for electro-optically reading bar codes limit operating ranges from a) contact to approximately two feet for most common density bar code symbols, and b) longer ranges from approximately thirty inches to eighteen feet for low density bar code symbols. Such prior art laser scanners utilize a single laser optical illumination system having a single fixed focal length, and consequently have a limited depth of focus and working range.